


You Can't Die

by ItsAllAboutFreedom



Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllAboutFreedom/pseuds/ItsAllAboutFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles want to help the pack with catching vampires. Derek doesn't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Die (Part 1)

Everyone was gathered in Derek's loft hoping to find a solution for whatever that had been lurking around in Beacon Hills. Nobody knew what it was. All they knew was that it was killing people. And they wanted was for it to stop.

They were all standing around the table, discussing what the creature could be. Yet, no one knew as to what it could be. It was so frustrating. They wanted to fight it. They wanted the people to be safe.

The door to the loft opened and a frantic Stiles came walking in with books and papers. He walked towards the table and let the books and such drop on it, catching a breath.

"Nice to see you too, Stiles." Derek said with his usual serious look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles scoffed. "Okay, ..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I've been up all night to find out what the heck is killing these people." He sighed. "I put together all the little details that we know, like the fact that it's only active at night or that the victims are entirely dehydrated." He was frantically searching through the papers, looking for that one paper. "After putting everything together I started to look for all the creatures that could possibly be it and I only found one. Now, you're probably not gonna believe me but...,"

"Just tell us what it is, Stiles!" Derek growled.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's a vampire." He told the pack. Stiles looked at the pack and saw the shocked faces. "I know that it's kind of shocking...."

"Stiles, stop messing around." Derek scolded. "Vampires don't exist."

Stiles frowned, looking down at the papers. "I don't care if you don't believe me or not but they do exist. And they are dangerous." He told the pack.

"How dangerous?" Liam questioned.

Stiles looked at him and offered him a small smile. "They are stronger than you, not that much but they still are, and they are faster than you..." He said.

"And what are they not better at than us?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, maybe they aren't as smart as us." Stiles tried. "Though I do know that their hearing is really good. Like really good." He said. "Maybe we could use that as an advantech. You know, with Lydia...." Stiles looked at Lydia who smirked and twirled her hair around.

"Okay, so we need a plan." Scott said, looking down at the paper that Stiles was holding. He saw the picture of the drawing and shuddered. The drawing was of a vampire on top of dead humans with blood on the corners of his mouth. It was not a pretty view.

"We still need to be careful." Stiles told the pack. "They really are dangerous and if you guys do even the slightest thing wrong, then you could be dead." He said, looking down.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Derek questioned. "Sit around and do nothing?"

Stiles sighed. "No." He looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow. "I suggest that you inspect the vampire first." He said. "You guys could follow it around and try to figure out its strength and weaknesses."

"That's a good idea." Scott said.

"Yeah, but by the time we figure all that stuff out, that thing probably would've killed other people." Derek said.

Stiles groaned. "And if we do.... there is a better chance of you guys surviving." He exclaimed. "Would you rather live because you have an advantech of knowing his weakness or die because you didn't!?"

"It's not about surviving, Stiles!" Derek growled. "It's about saving other people! This town isn't safe, at all. Everyone is in danger and if we don't do something about this.... everyone could die!"

"So could the pack if you don't play it safe!" Stiles was frustrated. Mostly because Derek didn't seem to understand the danger the pack would be in but partly because Derek was probably one of the most stubborn people he had ever known. "If you go out there without knowing anything then you're all as good as dead, anyway!"

"Well, we can't just let these innocent people die." Derek said. "They need our help."

"Yeah?! And I need you to be smart." Stiles told him. "You guys have never had a vampire to fight against. You don't know what'll happen and you don't even know if you will be able to."

"You don't know until you try." Scott offered.

Stiles scoffed, looking at him. "And by the time you've tried you all will be dead." He told him. "Don't any of you realize how dangerous this is or am I the only one?"

"I do." Lydia spoke. "They probably are too busy thinking about the other people to think about themselves."

"If we don't do something then there will be nobody left to think about." Derek said.

"And if you do something without thinking it through then there will be nobody left to safe everyone." Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles, will you stop it!" Derek growled.

"No, I won't stop." Stiles told him. "You're the one who needs to get it through that thick scull of yours that you can't fight a fucking vampire without knowing what to do! You will die!" His eyes were wide and you could already see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I will die eventually!" He roared. As soon as he said those words he regretted them so much. The tears in Stiles his eyes made him feel guilty.

Stiles was angry. But the tears weren't tears of anger. It were tears of angst. He was scared that he would lose them. That he would lose Scott, Lydia, the rest..... Derek.

"Stiles..." Derek tried.

"No!" Stiles yelled. "You can't just say stuff like that!" A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He didn't want the pack to notice. They would know that something was up. And he didn't want them to know.

"Stiles, just...." Derek seemed guilty and regretful.

"Don't." Stiles sighed, not wanting to hear what he had to say. "You've said enough." He looked at Derek and wiped another tear away that had made its way down his cheek. "Look, do whatever you guys want, I don't care. Just know that I've warned you." He said. "I'm going home and see if I can find anything else on vampires." Stiles looked at Lydia, who seemed to be the only one who understood him, and smiled at her.

Lydia walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "They're all douchbags." She whispered.

"We are not douchebags." Scott defended.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Scott. "Derek certainly is." She said, sending a glare towards Derek.

Derek sighed and looked at Stiles, who was looking down at the ground. "Stiles..." He tried again. Stiles looked up and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go." Stiles whispered. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

Derek frowned, but did what he had to do. He quickly made his way around the table and ran towards Stiles, who was already so close to the door. He grabbed Stiles arm and turned him around to face. Stiles looked at him with a surprised look, but didn't move away. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Derek said.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Stiles muttered. He wanted to look at Derek, but he just couldn't.

"I know you want us to be careful and that you want us to be safe, but I want the people here to be safe. People could die. Even tonight." Derek said.

"And you could die for trying to fight it!" Stiles exclaimed. "Why don't you understand that?!" His wide eyes were looking straight in Derek's eyes. "You won't be able to fight a vampire. I mean, what part of stronger or faster do you not understand Derek?! Maybe the part where you could die?! Or doesn't that scare you at all?!" The tears in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Derek, but he knew that Stiles didn't care about that right now. "You are so fucking selfish! Whenever you have something in your mind you never think about the consequences! You only think about yourself and never about what other might think!" He exclaimed. "I can't be with someone who always puts himself first and until the day comes alog where you actually think about what your fucking boyfriend thinks.... were done." Stiles hissed. With tears running down his cheeks he walked out of the loft leaving a hurt and guilty Derek behind and a very chocked pack.

Derek frowned, feeling angry with himself. He knew how Stiles felt about losing the people he loved. He knew that all too well. Yet, he had to go and mess it all up.

He was still standing by door. Facing it. He didn't want the pack to see his broken expression. He was so lost in his thoughts, though, that he didn't hear someone coming near him. A hand was placed on his shoulder, making him turn around and look at the person who the hand belonged to.

Lydia offered him a smile. "He loves you." She told him.

"Then why did he just break up with me?" He questioned. His voice wasn't as strong as it was before.

"Because he's scared that he will lose you too." Lydia told him. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, Derek?"

Derek looked up to see Scott looking at him. "Yeah?"

Scott bit his lip but sighed. "Stiles has always been scared of losing someone ever since his mom died." He told Derek. "And I know that he got even more scared after the kitsune and all that shit but I've never seen him this scared before." Derek frowned. "Look, all I'm saying is that even though I didn't know about you guys, you need to explain to him why you want it your way." Scott said.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What if he doesn't listen?" He questioned.

"He loves you, of course he'll listen." Lydia told him.

Derek looked around at the pack, seeing them look at him. Their looks were all the same. Knowing, adoring, supporting.

He sighed, knowing exactly what to do.


	2. You Can't Die (Part 2)

Stiles knew that Derek wanted to safe people. Innocent people. He knew that. But he also knew that he didn't want Derek to die in the process of that. He's lost enough people already. He didn't want to lose Derek too.

There was nothing that he could do. If Derek has a certain idea in his mind, no one would be able to tell him otherwise. Not even Stiles. For Derek it was a matter of saving people. Not just his pack but also the entire population of Beacon Hills. Stiles knew that that was something that mattered to Derek. He knew it meant something to him. And Stiles didn't want to take that away from him. He really didn't. But losing Derek wasn't something he wanted either.

To Stiles it felt like his opinion didn't matter to Derek. And it hurt. He was Derek's boyfriend, for god's sake. Derek should care about what he had to say. Not judge him and tell him differently. And the meeting definitely shouldn't have ended the way it did. Maybe it was Derek's fault. Maybe it was his.

When he came home, his dad knew that something was wrong. Either he figured it out by the way Stiles slammed the front door shut and stormed over to the kitchen or he figured it out by the frown on his face and the silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Either way, he knew that something was up.

John made his way from where he was sitting on the couch reading a paper, to the kitchen where he found his son sitting on one of the stools by the counter with his face in his hands. John frowned, not liking to see his son upset. He walked over to Stiles and sat on the stool next to him. Laying his hand softly on Stiles' head, knowing that his mom always did that with both of them to calm them down, he sighed.

"What's wrong, son?" He questioned.

Stiles shrugged. He didn't want to tell his dad what the problem was. Well, he wanted to. He just didn't know how to.

John frowned. Stiles always told him what was wrong. He never kept secrets from him. "Stiles, you can talk to me." John told him.

"It's nothing." He heard Stiles mutter.

John scoffed. "And you expect me to believe that?" He asked. "Stiles, you're crying." He sighed when he still didn't get a response. "Stiles, just tell me what's going on." He tried.

Stiles sighed but finally looked up. "It's Derek." He mumbled.

"What do you mean 'it's Derek'?" John asked. "Wait.... did he break up with you?"

"No." Stiles whispered. "I broke up with him." He looked at his father and sighed when he saw the confused look on his face. "What?" He questioned.

".... I thought that you loved you him." John said.

Stiles groaned and looked back down at the counter. "I do... I do love him." He told him.

"Then why did you do it?" John asked.

"It's complicated." Stiles decided to say.

"Don't worry." John told him. "I've got plenty of time." John smiled.

Stiles wondered if he should tell his dad or not. Maybe he should. Maybe he could give him good advice. He sighed, deciding that he should just tell him. "You know how you guys have found so many dead people lately?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah,.... but what does that have to do with Derek?" John asked even more confused than before.

"Just.... listen, okay?" John nodded as he saw the irritation flash through Stiles his eyes. "I did some research because we all thought that it might be some sort of creature." He told his dad. "I put every little detail together and found out that it has been a..... vampire... that has been killing these people. Probably for blood." He looked at his dad and chuckled when he saw the chocked yet slightly frightened look on his face. "I know, it's scary." He muttered.

"Okay...."

"So, I told the pack and of course they want to go ahead and kill it.... you know... to safe the people. But that would be the most stupid idea ever 'cause a vampire is faster and stronger than a werewolf." He said. "I told them that and that they should just follow it around first so that they could figure out its strengths and its weaknesses. But Derek didn't agree. He said that by then every one would be dead."

His dad sighed. "Is that it?"

"What?.... No! That's not it." He groaned. "Derek kept refusing to listen to me. I told him that it was too dangerous to go out there without knowing anything but he just kept telling me that to safe the people..... it had to be done faster. It's like my opinion didn't matter. Like nothing I said mattered." He looked down at his joined hands and frowned. "When I told him that the pack could die..... that he could die ...... he just yelled that..... he was going to die eventually." His blurry eyes told enough. He ran his hands through his hair and wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek. "I mean.... why would he say something like that? He acted as if it didn't even matter."

John sighed, knowing exactly why his son was so upset. "Maybe he meant it in an entirely different way." He suggested.

Stiles scoffed. "You should've seen his face, dad. He meant it." He said. "He meant every single word of it .....and it hurt."

"Son, from the times that Derek spend here I got to know him and I know that he never says something if it doesn't mean anything." John told him. "So whatever he said..... there's probably a reason behind it."

"Maybe." Stiles mumbled. "But I don't know what's going through his mind, so unless he talks to me, than I don't think that there is a chance for us to be together." Stiles said in all honesty.

"You're right." John offered a smile. "But just remember that Derek is just as scared to lose someone as you are. Maybe even more scared." With that said, John got up and went back in to the living room, hoping he gave some useful advice.

Stiles bit his lip, thinking about what his dad told him. He was right though. Derek had been through so much more than he had. Derek lost his whole family, his girlfriend, pack members, .... . He didn't deserve what Stiles had said. It was completely out of place.

Stiles sighed and got up. He went upstairs and in to his room, hoping that he could clear his head. He kicked of his shoes and lied down on his bed.

He knew that Derek loved him. He could see it in the way he looked at him. He could feel it the way he held him. He just knew it. And he screwed it all up. The best part about it was that he didn't even hear Derek out. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe there was a reason behind it.

Stiles groaned, not knowing what to do. He wanted to talk to Derek but he had a feeling that Derek didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He was kind of harsh. Maybe a bit too harsh.

Lying on his bed with his eyes closed and an arm thrown over his face he thought about how Derek really could die. How he could lose him because of a freaking vampire. It sucked. But when you're best friend ends up being a werewolf, you get yourself in a situation like this all the time. Wondering if one of your friends might die while saving someone else. And no matter how many times you wonder, you never get used to it.

"You should really learn to lock your window."

Stiles gasped and sat up straight. He looked towards the window and saw Derek standing beside it, looking at him with a tiny smile. The look in his eyes showed Stiles that he was rather hurt.

"Derek......" Stiles breathed out. He got out of his bed and ran towards Derek, pulling him in a tight hug. He pulled away and looked at Derek, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that. And I talked with dad and he made me realize that there is probably a reason as to why you said it and I am really sorry that I didn't listen to you but I was being stupid and an ass and did I tell you that I'm sorry because....."

"Sti?"

"..... I really messed it up and I wasn't thinking and to be honest......"

"Stiles?"

"..... that was a really dick move I did there and I can't believe I actually broke up with you, I mean, who does that. You're like the best thing that's ever happened to me and ....."

"Babe?!"

"Yeah?" Stiles looked at Derek with those big brown eyes of his and took a deep breath. He smiled innocently at Derek when he saw the amused look on his face. "What?"

Derek smiled. "You never know how to shut up, do you?"

Stiles pursed his lips and shrugged. "Yeah well, someone has to do the talking." He mumbled.

Derek sighed, knowing what he meant. "Look, I'm sorry." He said. "You had all the right to be mad at me."

"Yea but that doesn't mean I should've..... broken up with you." Stiles told him with a frown on his face.

The small smile on Derek's face spoke for itself. "Then we'll just forget it ever happened." He suggested.

Stiles beamed, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." He whispered.

Derek chuckled. "I love you too." He said. He pecked Stiles' temple and pulled away. "But we still need to talk." He said.

Stiles nodded. He pulled away from Derek and sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him.

Derek smiled and sat down next to him. He grabbed Stiles' hand and entwined their fingers. He sighed, looking down at their joined hands. "The thing is..... I meant it when I said that I want to get it done as quickly as possible."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "You could die." He whispered.

"Stiles...." Derek started. "For me it's worth it knowing that you are safe."

"Yeah, but not to me." Stiles said. "I love you, Derek. It scares the crap out of me just thinking that you might die."

"I know that." Derek said. "But what about me?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Everybody that I love ends up dying." Derek told him. "My family, Paige, Boyd, Erica, ..... And the worst part is that I could've prevented all of that." He looked directly at Stiles and offered him a small smile. "I don't want the same thing happening to you."

Stiles smiled, realizing that he had been so stupid. He knew all about Derek's past. Derek told him himself when he was ready. But he was being an idiot and didn't think it through.

He should've known that Derek said it because of that.

"I'm really sorry for.... every idiotic thing I said." Stiles said. "I may have overreacted."

"Let's just forget that tonight ever happened and look for a way to get rid of the vampire. As fast as possible, of course." Derek told him.

Stiles chuckled. "I'd like that." He said.

The look he gave Derek, shy smile, longing stare, was one that Derek knew that was just meant for him. So he did what he always did when Stiles looked at him like that. He leaned in and smiled. "I love you so fucking much." He whispered and closed the distance between them.

Stiles hummed in the kiss and brought his hands to Derek's neck. He smiled in to it when he felt Derek's hands rest on his waist.

The kiss didn't last long. It never did when they were in Stiles' house. It would be to awkward and embarrassing if they would get caught by the Sheriff.

When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

And maybe the sheriff found them both sound asleep while being cuddled up in Stiles' bed, but who cares right?


End file.
